Hold me
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set after 03x02 as I can't wait another week to watch Ryan die, Sullivan be an idiot, Maya be cold hearted and Pruitt destroy something he doesn't understand. I need more and I need it now. So let's have it.
1. Chapter 1

_I hate them so much right now. So… you know me by now._

_We start right after the end of 03x02. And when those idiots named 03x03 Eulogy, there's only one way to go. But I refuse to accept some disaster. I need a happy ending. So here we go. Won't happen on the show probably but well, girl can hope._

* * *

Andy watched the blood seep through her fingers as she was pressing on Ryan's wound. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't comprehend it. It was so surreal.

"Andy…"

"Don't talk."

"I love you." He said. She was crying by then.

"Ryan."

"Don't… give up…. On…. Him." He said before he couldn't even breathe anymore. He was looking at her and she was looking at him. When Andy heard the door and her father came in, she was already doing chest compressions.

"What happened?" Pruitt asked.

"Shot wound." Andy said and together they tried to revive him.

"Ryan, please, don't die… don't die…" Andy kept on repeating. Pruitt didn't understand one thing about the situation but focused on the task at hand. Soon he realized that their effort was useless. Ryan Tanner was already gone. The blood stain under him indicated massive blood loss, he was pale and they couldn't bring him back.

"Andrea…"

"No. No." She refused to believe it.

"Andrea, he's gone." Her father said, crying himself silently.

"He can't be." She said back and kept on caressing his face.

Pruitt pulled her away. He nodded at his colleague and he called 911, they would need some assistance here. Andy moved away from her father and just sat down in a corner. Pruitt let her be. She was in shock and truthfully, so was he.

Milo was crying in his room, scared. He woke up his sister and she was upset too. Pruitt took off his bloody gloves and walked to them. He picked the girl from her crib and held both her and Milo. They calmed down eventually. He tried asking Milo about what happened but he couldn't form a sentence Pruitt would understand.

Soon the police came and Pruitt proceeded to tell them about the morning, about Ruby cutting her hand on a broken glass and how his daughter and Tanner decided to stay and watch the kids before she would be released home.

"Okay. So what happened, Sir?"

"I don't know. And she's in shock." He said about his daughter who hasn't moved at all. Her eyes were glued to Ryan's lifeless body and she was crying, her hands covered in his blood. The detective that arrived to the scene came to her.

"Andrea?" She tried calling her name but Andy didn't respond.

"Andrea?" She asked her again and this time touched her knee. Andy looked up.

"What?"

"I'm detective Tucker. Can you answer some questions?" The detective asked and Andy nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay… can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh we… we were babysitting the kids because their mother was in hospital."

"Your father told me that, yeah."

"Oh my God, the kids. Are they okay?"

"They are, don't worry. Our social worker is with them and their mother should be back home soon."

"Okay… good."

"So…?" The detective prompted Andy as she remained silent.

"Ryan was playing with the boy, Milo, police and bad guys, you know… and then when we were here in the kitchen, sitting on the ground, talking, Milo came with a real gun. We tried to stop him from hurting himself, from firing but he pulled the trigger."

"And detective Tanner got hit."

"Yes. It was an accident. Milo didn't mean to shoot him, it was just a game. I tried to stop the bleeding. I called 911 but the line was busy so I called my father." Andy said and started to cry again.

"I don't understand where he got the gun." She said and half asked the detective.

"His mother has licensed gun. She put her ex-husband on restraining order so it was probably for self protection." The detective said and Andy just nodded.

Pruitt came over and Andy looked at him. He seemed shaken but still had hard features. He was still mad at her but the circumstances changed his attitude a bit.

"I have to go back with the ambulance." He told Andy.

"It's okay. Go."

"I will call, okay?" He asked as he knew very well that his daughter wouldn't want his company but needed to know he cared. Besides he didn't know how to cope himself.

"Look, Andrea, do you have someplace to go?" The detective asked when she realized Andrea's father would leave and she would have to stay home alone.

"What?" Andy asked, not understanding.

"It's best if you're not alone tonight." The detective said. "We can take you somewhere."

"The kids?"

"We take care of them." The detective said again, not surprised Andy was a bit confused.

Andy had to think hard. Maya would come home probably, sooner than later, but she didn't know if she would understand. Maya was a different person now and she didn't know how to take it. Where could she go huh? She was on a sick leave and calling anyone from her crew would make them see she wasn't sick and it would bring on questions and gossips.

Well, whom was she kidding anyway. They already knew.

So she reached for her phone and called Vic. She was still in the bar with Montgomery and Miller.

"Hey Herrera, what's up?"

"Vic…" Andy said but couldn't continue. It had Vic worried immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"Can I… can I come over to your place, please?"

"Andy?" Vic asked while both Miller and Montgomery looked alarmed now too.

"Ryan… he died." Andy said and Vic looked horrified.

"Okay you know what, just come over, okay?"

"Thank you." Andy said and ended the call.

Andy gave the detective Vic's address. She walked over to her apartment and took her travel bag. She had it ready at all times and now it came handy. She put on some shoes and a jacket and let the policeman drive her away.

Vic looked at her phone like it suddenly grew two heads and a tail.

"Vic?"

"That was Herrera. She said Ryan was dead. She asked if she could come over."

"What?"

"You kidding?"

"She sounded really weird."

"You better go." Miller said.

"Yeah."

"I'm coming with you." Montgomery said and although Vic wasn't sure if it was a good idea, if there was someone that could understand Andy and help her if she needed it, it was Montgomery. And so they called for a cab and drove over to Vic's place.

Not long after that the police car brought Andy. She thanked the officer, took her bag and slowly walked over to the door. Vic opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Herrera looked like she just came back from an active war zone.

"Vic…"

"God, Herrera… come in." She took her bag and slowly led her inside. Montgomery was waiting there and he too looked horrified when he took in her appearance.

"What happened?"

"Ryan died." Andy said simply and then noticed the dried blood on her hands. She tried to wash it before but it wasn't enough. She started to rub her hands against her legs but the blood was still there.

"Hey, let's get you washed up, okay?" Vic said.

"I'll make something to eat." Montgomery added.

Andy was like a rag doll. She let Vic take her to bathroom and undress her. She should have felt weird about it but she didn't. She helped her friend and when she turned on the shower she just closed the curtain and hoped it would do Andy some good.

She walked to her bag and brought her some clean clothes. Andy thanked her. She was exhausted but felt a bit better when there was no blood to be seen.

Vic and Travis waited for her and when she came to them they didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I'm sorry for this."

"Hey, none of that." Vic replied.

"Here." Montgomery said and handed her a cup of tea and few biscuits. "I figured you should start with something small." He added and she just nodded and took a sip of that tea.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Vic asked carefully and so Andy proceeded to tell them about Ryan's surprise visit, about Ruby and about the kids. She told them about Milo and the gun and how he shot Ryan.

"I tried 911 but the line was busy so I called dad and he came and… we couldn't…. we couldn't…" She tried to tell them but broke down into tears instead. Vic didn't know what to do, this was not her things but Montgomery sat down next to her and hugged her close.

"Shhh…" He tried to comfort her. Andy cried for a couple of minutes, sniffling into Travis' shoulder and he looked kind of affected by it too.

In the meantime Vic called Pruitt as she had a text from him asking if Andy was there. So she called him and told him she and Montgomery had her back. She also asked him how he was doing and at that he had no answer. She told him to call if he needed anything and he just thanked her and said he would call again the other day to check up on Andy.

Andy calmed down and looked deep in thought.

"His father."

"What?"

"I don't know how to contact his father. He doesn't know…" Andy explained and there was really no solution to that.

They made her eat something and both managed not to ask about her day off and about Sullivan. They didn't say anything and just kept her company till she fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion.

"Do you want me to stay?" Montgomery asked.

"No, go home, Trav. I've got this."

"Okay but call if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"Hey, do you think we should call Sullivan?"

"I've been thinking about it but I don't know…"

"Well, it can wait till morning, right?"

"Yeah… sure."

"Good night."

"Good night."

And so they parted, Vic closed the door, threw a comforter over Andy and went to bed. She didn't know what to do but she knew that she had to think of something. Her friend clearly needed help with the situation and she wasn't sure she had it in her.

When Maya came home she was surprised to see the policemen there, all the blood and tapes and evidence numbers. She was horrified. The detective was still there and when Maya told her who she was, the detective gave her at least some information.

Maya ran into her apartment, calling Andy, all worried about her condition but soon found out the apartment was empty. Without thinking twice about it she called Andy's number. She didn't pick up. So she tried Vic. She picked up after a fifth ring.

"Yeah?"

"Is she with you? Herrera, is she with you?"

"Relax, Bishop. She's here. She's asleep."

"How is she?" Maya asked, half mad that she clearly felt more emotions than she wanted to. After her little speech about emotions never standing in her way she felt stupid now.

"Worn out. Sad. Grieving." Vic replied.

"Hughes…"

"I've got her, Bishop, don't worry. We'll see in the morning."

"Okay… Okay. Thanks." Maya said and ended the call. So much for her not caring about her best friend. So much for her being the super firefighter with no emotional baggage. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews! Love them all!_

* * *

Sullivan had a bad night. He couldn't sleep. His head was full of images and ideas, he couldn't stop thinking about all that happened that day. At first Dixon and his not so kind words about Ripley. Boy he wanted to punch him right there!

Then the call, Warren's risky behavior, Bishop and Gibson and the explosive tension between them… and not to mention the surprise visit from Pruitt Herrera. He wished he could have told him the truth but he couldn't. How do you tell someone like Pruitt Herrera that you fell in love with his daughter and then broke her heart? That was maybe worse than what Pruitt thought about them. When Pruitt told him that it all had to end, Sullivan didn't have a reply for him.

And of course it all came down to Dixon again. And the promotion. The damn stupid promotion. Of course he wanted to get promoted, it was what drove him after he lost his wife and when the opportunity came he wanted to grab it. But somehow it didn't feel so right anymore.

He couldn't but think about what Bishop said then. And Warren. Well Pruitt was right, he had to take better care of him or he would lose him soon after some reckless decision. Bishop said that both Herrera and Gibson let their personal lives interfere with their work. And she was right. But he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing – or a good one.

He was proud at his detachment from his people. He was proud that he was the tough emotionless Captain that could drive them higher and make them do better. But things changed and he couldn't imagine that he should lose the connection he had with his people after the last months. So maybe he still wasn't having breakfast with them everyday and yes, he was still more closed off than open but he cared and his people knew that. They stood by him and he stood by them. This station changed a lot for him.

And so he lied wide awake in his bed, watching the ceiling and trying to stop thinking so he could get some sleep. But he couldn't.

He missed his friend now, he needed to talk about it. He needed to talk about Warren and he needed to talk about Andy. He desperately needed to talk about her. But he didn't have anyone that he could call. Well that's what you got for falling in love with one of your own.

He would have to make the big decision soon. The Chief expected him to give him a name to be put in the line for the position of Captain of 19. He would have to give him a name. One name. And neither seemed right and neither seemed wrong. He was torn and didn't know what to do. His instinct was telling him that Bishop wasn't ready but what if she was right and the Station needed someone like her again? They've gone soft, their results weren't so good anymore and he knew he played a part in that. That would have to change. Maybe Bishop was the right for the job.

But. And there was a big but. Gibson was the senior officer from those three. He had most experience. He knew his people and he was good at his job. He sucked at paperwork but that was a lesson he could learn. And after his PTSD episode he seemed to understand the people around him better. It gave him unique insight. He knew how to put others into place, he had authority he knew how to use. He was the perfect candidate for the position. But – and again, yeah, there was a but in this too – he was getting emotional sometimes. He let his emotions drive him and sometimes he made the wrong decisions because of that. But those were decisions he made to save his people or the innocent citizens he swore to protect so Sullivan could actually understand.

And then there was Andy. Andrea. Sullivan sighed and rubbed his eyes. No, he wouldn't get any sleep. Once he started to think about her, it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

He knew he loved her. And he knew that he couldn't have her. So yes, he broke her heart. He honestly thought it would be better for her to move on, get promoted and get the shiny career he knew she could get. She was just that good. And he wanted to be selfish and be with her, he wanted to love her, he wanted to wake up next to her and just watch her relaxed features when she slept. He was pathetic and he was old. And so it was better if she thought the worst of him and moved on.

He really wanted to feel like the hero in shiny armor who would sacrifice his own feelings for the woman he loved but if he was honest with himself he would admit that he was scared. He was scared to love again. He was scared of the fact that she apparently loved him back. Because hey, if it was nothing from her side, she wouldn't have reacted in the way she did. She wouldn't have been so broken. She wouldn't have asked him to transfer so he could keep his post and they could be together. No, she would make some sarcastic remarks and defy his orders for a couple of weeks but that would be it.

So he… so he had to live with his decision, with the consequences. And he hated it. But he was at loss when it came to doing something to change it. He was just so screwed. So yes, Pruitt was right. It all had to end. But how the hell was he supposed to do that?

When the morning came, Sullivan was already up. He slept just for a couple of hours so he knew he needed to do some workout before shift to get his energy running. He needed to be at the top of his game.

Vic woke up when the alarm clock started to beep and for a moment she couldn't remember why would she feel so tired. Then it all came back. The bar, the beers and then Herrera and her call. Vic took a shower and then checked on her friend. She was still asleep on the couch, the blanket covering her from head to toe, she was curled up on the couch and looked absolutely horrible even now.

Vic wanted to let her sleep but when she was trying to leave quietly, Andy woke up.

"Hey…"

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Vic apologized.

"No, it's okay."

"I know it's a stupid question but how are you?"

"I don't know." Andy replied and sat up. "I don't know what to do now."

"Get up and get through one day after another." Vic said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but I mean what about now? Who handles things? Who takes care of it? His dad is God knows where and he had no other family. But I am not his family so can I do something?" Andy started to ask about a million questions and Vic just came back and sat down next to her.

"Calm down, okay? Take it one step at a time."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right."

"Take a shower and then we call your dad."

"What? No." Andy moved away. "We're… we don't…" Andy tried to explain.

"I know he's mad at you but he checked upon you yesterday. He cares. He's your dad."

"He what?"

"He wanted to know if you were okay. And he has contacts. So maybe he can help you find out." Vic tried to reason with her.

"Okay."

"So take a shower and I'll make some breakfast. Then we'll see, all right?" Vic offered and Andy agreed. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. She didn't like it but it was a plan.

Vic watched Andy go to the bathroom and knew she needed to make another call as she was obviously going to be late for work. And so with heavy heart she dialed Sullivan's number. He picked up soon.

"Hughes?"

"Good morning, Sir."

"What's up?"

"I… I'll be running a little late today, Sir."

"Care to explain why?" He asked but she didn't hear any kind of anger in his voice. Vic didn't know how to tell him.

"Hughes?" He asked, now little concerned.

"Sir, Herrera's at my place. She shouldn't be alone right now." Vic said and could hear the change in her Captain's breathing. So before he could say something she continued. "Ryan Tanner came back from San Diego yesterday and got shot in an accident. She was there, Sir. He died sort of in her arms." She said and there was only silence on the other end of the line.

"Sir?"

"I hear you. Take care of her, Hughes." He said as this time he just didn't know how else to respond. He could be tough and tell her to come to work and let Herrera deal with this on her own but he knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. He exhaled heavily.

"I will, Sir." Vic said. And ended the phone as she could hear only silence again. Well, she still didn't know if Andy broke his heart or he broke hers but there was definitely something going on.

Something happened between them and she was dying to figure it out. But well right now she had more pressing matters on her hands. She made coffee and some toasts and when Andy came all dressed from the bathroom, Vic gave her something to eat. Andy ate it but it was more like she was doing something from a routine than like she was actually hungry. But she could understand that.

"Aren't you going to the station?" Andy asked then as she suddenly realized that Vic probably was going to work when she woke her up.

"No, I called Sullivan."

"What did you tell him?" Andy was curious.

"The truth." Vic replied and watched how Andy's face changed with all the thoughts and emotions that were running through her head.

"He told me to take care of you." Vic quipped and watched Andy blush. Oh hell! Andy looked at Vic and it dawned on her that she knew something.

"Look, if you want to ask, just ask." Andy resigned.

"Nope, I'm good." Vic said.

"Liar." Andy replied with a sad smile. She started to play with her cup then, deep in thought obviously.

"Did he hurt you?" Vic asked then and Andy took a moment before answering.

"Yes. But not in the way you think." She said.

"What happened?" Vic asked, not because she needed the gossips but because she actually cared about her friend. "Why did he bench you?" She added.

Andy looked shocked at that. "How do you know?" She asked but before Vic could answer she knew it herself. "Maya. She told you." Vic just shrugged.

"I can't believe this."

"Look, she's just all about getting promoted now so don't mind her."

"She betrayed my trust, Vic." Andy said and Vic had the distinct feeling the conversation was over. But Andy looked pissed now. "What did she tell you, huh? That we slept together although I claim otherwise? That I'm using him to get promoted? What did she say, huh? Did she tried ..." Andy was so mad she couldn't finish.

"No, she just said he benched you." Vic replied. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked Andy then, calmly. Her sixth sense was telling her that this was much bigger than just some high on adrenalin romance.

"And will you believe me?" Andy asked back. Ironically a bit.

"I've got your back, Herrera." Vic replied and watched as Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering her.

"I fell in love, Vic. For the first time in my life it's something real. I fell in love with Sullivan." Andy replied with tears in her eyes and Vic didn't have any words to say to that. She didn't see this coming at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Vic couldn't believe her ears. Was Herrera talking about love? Seriously? Love? She didn't know what to say, how to reply. She expected a lot of things but this? Yeah, Herrera looked heartbroken but it didn't occur to her that it could be something serious.

Andy knew how it sounded and she could tell that her friend thought she was crazy. She smiled sadly.

"Never mind." She said. "Let's forget about it." Andy suggested and wanted to get up and leave but Vic stopped her.

"So he broke your heart." Vic said. It was more of a statement than question.

"Kind of." Andy replied, unsure about where this was heading.

"I wasn't sure if he broke yours or you broke his. So at least something cleared up." Vic said and smiled a bit. Andy watched her and tried to guess what was going on in Vic's head.

"I have never felt anything like this, Vic. It caught me off guard. That's all." Andy told her in the end because that was the truth and there was no point in talking about it more. Especially when she knew that Maya had already told them all the juicy details. Andy still couldn't believe Maya would deliberately break her trust like this. It wasn't something she would have expected from her.

"I should call my father." Andy said when Vic was silent for too long, lost in thoughts.

"When did it start?" Vic asked instead.

"What?"

"You two." Vic clarified.

"I don't know." Andy answered honestly. "But it hit me after… eh, after Ripley's funeral. Maya actually pointed it out that it looked like there was something going on. I told her she was crazy."

Vic chuckled. Andy was calmer now. "It was right in front of me and I couldn't see it." She added.

"So what changed?"

"Something happened in L.A. when we were trying to escape the fire. And I just knew." Andy said sadly and Vic understood that it meant a lot to her friend. It really wasn't some crush or hero-worship thing that would pass. It wasn't about sex that slowly turned into dating and love like it happened to her. This was different. And it ran deep.

Andy got up and walked over to her bag to find her phone. When she was digging in the bag, Vic called her: "Hey, Herrera?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't choose these things. They just happen." She tried to offer some comfort and put her mind at ease but Andy just nodded and didn't reply at all. She finally found her phone and dialed up her father's number. Vic was right, he did try to call. And Maya. Well, that was a surprise.

"Andrea?" Her father greeted her. She winced.

"Hey dad." Andy said.

"What's going on?" Her father asked. He didn't sound mad anymore, he sounded … exhausted.

"I wanted to ask for a favor, dad."

"What is it?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Could you use some of your contacts to find out about who's going to handle Ryan's… service? I don't know how to contact his dad and… I just don't know and I … dad…" Andy had to stop as she felt more tears in her eyes again and she didn't want to cry anymore.

"I am." Her father replied simply.

"What?"

"I am listed as his next of kin, Andrea. So I will handle it." He said and she felt the horrible pain around her heart again.

"But you could write the eulogy. I think he would want that." He added and Andy closed her eyes, let the tears fall and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Yeah. I will do it. Of course I will." She agreed.

"I'll let you know the details." Her father said and she could hear how dull his voice was. He lacked absolutely everything that made him passionate Pruitt Herrera. He was hurting. Deeply.

"How are you holding up, dad?" She asked but he didn't reply.

"Goodbye, Andrea." He said instead and Andy heard the click as he disconnected the call. She put her phone away and sniffled.

"He's going to take care of everything." She told Vic. "He just asked me to write the eulogy." Andy laughed ironically. "Isn't that great? Me. I should write it. That's so…" And she had no words to describe the absurdity of the situation.

"You were his best friend." Vic tried to reason with her.

"I wish…" Andy said and angrily wiped her tears away.

"I need to get some air." Andy said and Vic nodded.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Yeah. You can at least go to work." Andy suggested and Vic nodded although she wasn't too sure. She watched Andy as she got dressed and walked from the apartment.

Vic didn't know what just happened. Of course it was hard to write the eulogy. She was grateful that Sullivan wrote Luke's because she wouldn't have been able to do it. And Jennifer simply didn't want to do it. It was so hard to say last words about someone you cared about. But Herrera and Tanner were friends, they grew up together and putting their little fling aside they were good friends. Not always but recently yes.

Andy still didn't tell her why he came back from San Diego or what was he doing in Seattle exactly. She just told them he came back. And that was it. But guessing by her reaction something happened between them. Did they have an argument? Vic could feel a massive headache coming in. Nope, she wasn't cur for this. Gossips? Yes. This? No. It was simply too much and she wasn't ready for it. She didn't have the capacity.

And so she did what she was supposed to and grabbed her stuff and left for work. Everyone was waiting there, doing chores, they weren't on any calls. She greeted them and quickly went to change into her uniform. She successfully avoided any talks and gossips about why was she late. Then Montgomery came to her in the beanery.

"So? How is she?"

"As expected." Vic replied. She was dying inside to tell him everything but knew that it wouldn't be fair. So she opted for as little information as possible.

"Come on, give me little more than that."

"She's hurting, okay? She's exhausted."

"But is she okay?" Montgomery asked, he was worried about her.

Vic was trying to think of way how to answer him but then Sullivan came and noticed her.

"Hughes." He called her name. Montgomery gave her a knowing look as she turned around.

"Yes, Sir."

"My office." He said and she nodded. Putting her mug down she followed her Captain. They came inside his office, he leaned against his desk and remained standing. Vic closed the door behind her and faced her Captain. After the talk she had with Herrera she was even more curious about what was he about to say – or ask.

"Talk to me, Hughes. How is she?" He asked and she noticed that he actually sounded worried.

"Grieving." Vic said. "She slept on my couch and went for a walk in the morning." She told him.

"What happened?" Sullivan wanted to know.

"Sir…" Vic didn't really want to answer that.

"I'm not asking you to betray her trust, Hughes. I just need to know what she's dealing with and if I can do anything to help." He said honestly. Vic regarded him for a moment, tried to see if there were any side motives to this talk. But the man seemed truly concerned about Herrera.

"Ryan came to see her and got shot by accident. She was there." Vic said. Sullivan cursed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"If I may, Sir…" She started.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting for her to finish her idea.

"I know you had your reason to send her home for a week but I think she needs to be here, she needs to work." Vic said and didn't miss the emotions on his face when she said she knew he had his reasons. So now the game changed.

"I can't send her on calls when she's going through this." He argued, leaving out the rest of her sentence.

"But you can let her be here, do the maintenance, take calls. Something." Vic argued back and Sullivan had to agree that this idea was actually pretty good.

"Okay. Thanks, Hughes." He said sincerely and she just smiled sadly at him. With a nod she left his office.

Sullivan stayed there and felt like he needed to do something more. Like he should do something more. But what? He was the one to push her away. He was the one to cut her off and he highly doubted that she would want him to be there for her in such situation. He was more or less sure that Andy once had feelings for Tanner. And he knew they've been friends. She had to be going through hell and he really wanted to do something to help her. But didn't know what.

His thoughts were disturbed when the dispatch called for Aid Car and Engine and he was on Aid Car duty that day. So he had to go. But maybe it was for the best because this way he wouldn't have to think about the rest of his messed up life. He wouldn't have to think about Andy and he wouldn't have to think about his leg that kept on bothering him and he knew that sooner or later it will cause serious troubles.

Andy walked for two hours. She thought she would get tired but she didn't. She didn't feel like going home. She didn't feel like going over to Vic's place even though she had the key to her apartment. She knew what she needed but she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

With a heavy sigh she decided she didn't care anymore. She walked towards 19 and when she finally saw the building something in her got calmer and she felt a bit better. She noticed all the cars were gone so she just walked inside, greeted at the reception and walked upstairs to the beanery. She made herself some tea and took a bit of some leftovers.

Tiredness finally caught up with her and so she just moved the lounge room, curled up on the couch and rested with the cup of tea in her hands. Closing her eyes she let the known surroundings calm her nerves and give her some strength to face the eulogy she had to write. She didn't know how she would do it so for now she just rested.

It was strange to be at the Station when her unit was gone on a call but she knew she was in no state to go on the call with them. She was too emotionally compromised.

When the unit came back Andy was asleep on the couch. Montgomery noticed her and didn't know what to do. Hughes was walking by so he stopped her.

"What?"

"This." He said and pointed to Andy sleeping on the couch.

"Damn." Gibson said behind them. "She shouldn't be here." He said.

"Shut up, Gibson, you don't know what you're talking about."

"What?" He didn't understand. "What did I say?" He asked.

Montgomery looked at Hughes and she was very reluctant to tell him. But well he would find out sooner or later as they all knew Tanner and the news would get to them.

"Tanner died yesterday."

"What?!" He couldn't believe it. "What do you mean he died?"

"He got shot. It was an accident. And he died." Vic tried to clarify.

"Jesus…" Gibson looked affected by it. He looked at Andy and both Montgomery and Vic could tell he worried about her. "Bishop didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well, Herrera's been with me last night." Hughes told him and Gibson just nodded.

"Of course she was." He said and they all knew he got the point. It was no wonder Andy and Maya weren't on the best terms now as Maya was spreading gossips about her and did everything she could to get the Captain's post.

"What's going on?" Suddenly Sullivan asked as he noticed the three of them standing there. Vic immediately looked uncomfortable. Montgomery looked like he got caught with his hand in a cookie jar. And Gibson just opened his mouth to say something and closed it. And he did twice. Sullivan looked through the glass to the room and saw Andy there.

"Sir…" Gibson tried to say something as he didn't know Hughes had already talked to Sullivan. Sullivan looked at Hughes and she just knew he wouldn't hurt Andy more.

Sullivan then opened the door to the room and to make it clear he wanted to be alone with Andy, he closed it behind him. He didn't close the curtains of course but others didn't have to hear what he had to say. They all took a few steps to look like they were out of sight but they all stayed closed enough to watch them. Well… they just couldn't resist it.

Sullivan sat down on the coffee table and looked at Andy as she was sleeping there. She looked worn out. He had to fight a very strong urge to move her hair out of her face. He took a minute to simply watch her. His heart was beating madly and he wanted nothing more than to hug her and never let go. But as always he had to silence that voice in his head. She deserved more than him with his baggage and secrets and past that would never stop haunting him. She deserved better and he was a fool when he didn't stop those feelings they both felt. Now he looked like the biggest jerk ever and her career was in jeopardy.

Taking a deep breath he tried to wake her up. Better to gently shake her shoulder, he told himself.

"Andy…" He said softly, quietly, not to startle her. She just stirred.

"Andy… wake up." He said again and she opened her eyes. As she saw him she smiled gently before her mind caught up and she sat up, the comforter falling down from her shoulders to her lap. She looked worried.

"Hey." He said again.

"I…" She tried to explain. He opened his mouth to say something too but she was faster.

"I know I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry. I just… I know Vic called you. I needed to…" She was so nervous when she had to face him all alone and especially when he was so close and looked so… worried about her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Tanner."

"Me too." She said and was proud at herself that her voice didn't break this time.

"If you need to be here, then be here. Cut that week off and just come back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I can't let you go on calls, Andy. Not like this. But you can be here and help out. If that's what you want, of course." He offered and cursed himself for the slip of his tongue. He knew he needed to refer to her as Herrera or he would go mad but well…

"I need to be here, yes." She answered and he just nodded. They stayed there watching each other and when his eyes moved to her lips and back to her eyes and hers did the same, they both started to feel uncomfortable.

"My dad is handling the funeral. Ryan's going to have full PD memorial service."

"He deserves it." Sullivan answered, surprised she wanted to talk to him at all.

"He asked me to write the eulogy." She said and Sullivan smiled sadly at her. He too could see the bittersweet irony. "Any ideas?" She asked and he smiled sadly at her.

"A friend once advised me to be myself and to imagine I am talking to my dead best friend instead of the audience. And it was a very good advice." He said sincerely, his voice full of emotions.

Andy felt like she would start crying again. "A friend?" She asked him.

"Yes. Or I hope so." He answered and she nodded. She blinked away the tears she felt and they made their way down her cheeks.

"Andy…" He said as he couldn't bear to watch her cry.

"Just don't, okay? Don't."

"I'm sorry." He tried but she just shook her head no.

"I respect you, you're my Captain and I do respect you, okay? I want to work here and I want to work with you. But right now I don't know if I can be your friend." She said honestly. He looked hurt and it confused her. "I get it, okay? You made yourself clear. And whatever it is I'm feeling won't interfere with my job. But…"

"All right." He answered, jumping into her speech because he was worried where it could lead, equally emotional now. Damn. Damn! "Maybe once?" He asked when she got up and was about to leave the room. He cursed himself for asking and for sounding so desperate. What was wrong with him?

She looked at him and as she was so spent from all those emotions from the past days and weeks, she said the only thing that made sense to her.

"I don't know, Robert." And she enjoyed the sweet taste his name left on her lips. It hurt and her heart skipped a beat when his eyes reacted to her calling him by his given name.

He just nodded, feeling defeated and broken but knew that he had to face the consequences of his own decisions. What other choice did he have, really?

Andy smiled at him sadly, not ashamed of all the emotions that were on display on her face and left. She needed to talk to her friends and they were all in the beanery.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all your reviews people! I love them all! I hope that despite all the spoilers all over the internet you're still in for this story (and maybe others, one never knows with me) and some much needed romance in the end! I just want them to be happy together. They both deserve it. And as I am hopeless romantic don't worry, through the angst and sadness we go to a happy ending. Don't we always?_

_**teres-i** \- it's for you, you know that right?_

* * *

"Hey guys." Andy said to her crew.

"Hey. You okay?" Maya asked. She was worried sick. Andy gave her a hard look though. Ouch.

"Look, some of you already know, some don't. So I'm just going to say it."

It got their attention. Andy needed to take a deep breath. She had to decide about what exactly to tell them. It was difficult given the circumstances.

"Yesterday Ryan came back from San Diego and he came for a visit. We heard one of my neighbors calling for help. She cut herself pretty deeply on a broken glass and needed to go to the hospital. She's got two small kids so we offered to babysit as their father is on restraining order." She said and others weren't sure where she was heading with it.

"The little boy, Milo, found his mother's gun. Ryan wanted to stop him from firing it. He…"

"God, Herrera. What happened?" Warren asked.

"Milo pulled the trigger. And Ryan got shot. And even though I tried to keep him alive and so did my dad…"

"Your dad was there?" Miller asked.

"No, I called 911 but the line was busy so I called him. And he came but … but Ryan didn't make it. He died yesterday."

"Andy…" Warren said, concerned.

"So I'm little shaken but… I just talked to Sullivan and I can come back so starting tomorrow I'm gonna help out with maintenance and at the reception."

"You won't be coming to calls." Maya said. And it wasn't a question.

"No. I am not okay enough I won't risk civilian lives. But once the worst is over I'm gonna jump right in with you guys." Andy said. Sullivan was listening to her, standing behind her. The crew came closer, hugged her, asked if she needed anything, they were there for her. Except for Bishop who just left. Sullivan was worried about those two. They needed each other, they worked well together and if the upcoming promotion should break them apart, it would be bad for them – and for the crew, for the Station. That was something he wouldn't like to see.

When the dispatched called, the crew left. Andy noticed Sullivan and he, without saying a word left. Well there was nothing to say really. What could he tell her?

And so Andy threw herself to work. It actually helped her. She was the first to be at the Station and the last from the A-shift to leave. She was back home with Maya but they barely saw each other. She wasn't trying to avoid her but there was nothing to talk about. Maya changed. She was a different person now, the person that would do anything to achieve her goals and Andy couldn't tell if she was okay with that. She wanted to be but somehow she couldn't.

She could understand the drive Maya had but she couldn't forgive her about gossiping about her and Sullivan. She trusted her. She was her best friend. And she didn't deserve this from her. And what she did to Jack? She couldn't understand that either. But it was none of her business so she stayed out of it. She just told Jack she was sorry and that she hoped he would be okay. He hugged her and thanked her for her concern.

"Thanks, Andy."

"Nothing to thank me for." She replied.

"Hey, look, I know it's been difficult but I am really glad we're friends." He told her and she smiled gently at him.

"Me too." She answered.

Thinking back to it she knew she actually meant it. The romance she had with him meant something different to each of them but it brought them closer together and overcoming the uncomfortable break-up they became friends and she was glad they did.

If she could be a friend to Sullivan she didn't know. Right now? No. Her emotions were still too raw and too intense. She was falling deeper and deeper despite her efforts to stay out of it. She wanted to forget and she wanted to move on but she didn't know how. And with Ryan's last word being 'Don't give up on him' she was pretty much screwed.

Ryan knew her. He knew her well. Through and through. Literally and figuratively. He was her childhood friend. He knew all her ups and downs. He knew about Jack. He knew about her father's illness. He knew everything about her. And he fell in love with her. And at a time she thought she fell in love with him too. But comparing those two major relationships of her life with what she felt now, they seemed… well she couldn't quite describe it. But with him everything was just different.

And maybe it was because she actually didn't sleep with him. And maybe not. Maybe it was just because this time she felt something real, something that wasn't about fulfilling some biological needs. It was more. So much more.

She had to forget all about it, bury it deep down and focus on tasks at hand. So she worked hard and trained even harder. When her father told her the date and details of Tanner's funeral, she let the others know and Sullivan called the Chief and asked for permission to take the whole unit for the day and let them attend. He reminded him that Tanner and his unit was there when Chief Ripley had funeral. The Chief wasn't too thrilled about it.

And so Sullivan thought about what he knew about the Chief, about what Bishop said and what Pruitt Herrera suggested.

"It would make the Seattle FD look good in the eyes of public if we attend memorial service of a dedicated police officer who died by unfortunate accident when he got shot while protecting an innocent child." He offered a different angle.

"I knew Tanner, Sullivan. I knew his father too."

"Well then you know Ryan Tanner was a good man, he attended all additional trainings and often helped out when we needed close cooperation with PD. And frankly, Sir, to my unit he was more than just a random police officer."

"So you have both professional and personal reasons for your request?" Dixon asked and Sullivan didn't know how to understand that question. But he was tired of this man and his policy.

"Yes, Sir. Besides Lieutenant Herrera is giving the eulogy." Sullivan added and deep down he felt a sharp pain.

"Okay then." The Chief said. Sullivan thanked him and left his office.

He needed to take a walk. He felt sick just from having to deal with this man. He still couldn't believe they named him the Chief. He was all about publicity. He knew nothing about what it meant to be a firefighter and now he was their Chief?

He thought about Andy then. He saw her sitting with a pen in her hand every evening when he was leaving the station. She was trying to come up with something and obviously wasn't having much luck. And he knew damn well how that felt. He wanted to help her, he wanted to offer comfort and give her strength to deal with it, much as she did for him. But he knew it was not his place.

The memorial service was the next day so he called Pruitt and talked to him. They met in the evening as Pruitt wanted to talk to him in person. Sullivan wasn't really sure he wanted to but he still held the older man in respect and wouldn't just deny him. He could leave anytime anyway. Besides he just hoped it would be a talk about the service and nothing else.

Pruitt was grieving. It was like he lost a son. A son he never had. The boy was dear to him and watching him bleed out was just too much. He lost him. His daughter lost him. They couldn't save him. Even with years of practice and their training they couldn't save him. Andy told him and the police that he pushed her out of the way. And so he had to live with the fact that the boy saved his daughter's life and paid with his own. Off duty. On a social visit. Thanks to a stupid accident.

And all just because one frightened mother had a gun and didn't secure it properly. He just hoped the little boy Milo would forget about it and had no memory of it once he grew up. This was a burden nobody should have to carry on his shoulders.

Pruitt was torn. He was still mad at his daughter for whatever happened between her and Sullivan. He was mad at him too. But thinking back to all that happened he had this strange feeling he made a mistake. He couldn't figure it out and he didn't like it at all. But facing the loss of Ryan he had to face something else. He was his daughter's only family. He and Tanner. And Tanner was gone. And soon he could be gone too and she had no idea about it. Only Warren did and he would keep that to himself, of that Pruitt was sure.

And if the worst happened and the cancer would kill him, Andrea would need her crew and her friends. She would need her job to keep herself above water. He knew her because she was so much like him. He knew her and he knew that she made it through his first cancer ordeal because of Tanner. And now without him? He was worried about her. But still too mad to tell her. Still too mad because she was his legacy. She carried his name and he used to be so proud of her. But now? With all the gossips he could hear all over the Station? It was just a matter of time before it would come to light elsewhere and it would destroy her.

He was hard on her. He knew that. He was mad he had the cancer back. He was mad because something happened to his daughter and she was just a shadow of herself and till he saw her and Sullivan leave at that firehouse baby party, he couldn't put the two and two together. Then it made sense.

But now when he tried to replay it all in his head, he wasn't so sure anymore. Andy seemed really hurt he didn't trust her. She was so fierce in defending that she hadn't slept with her Captain that maybe he should have listened to her. But her actions… and then Sullivan's guilty look. No. Something was going on between them and he didn't like it.

Sullivan came to the café Pruitt suggested and they sit down.

"I talked to the Chief and our unit can attend officially." Sullivan told him.

"Good. He worked closely with you." Pruitt replied.

"As I told Dixon. Besides with…" and he wanted to say Andy but thought better of it. "Besides Herrera's giving the eulogy and she's part of the crew. They all want to be there for her." He said instead. Pruitt just gave him a look.

"Including you, Sullivan?" He asked and he wasn't sure how exactly he meant that question himself.

"Yes, Sir. Including me. I know that you're not exactly fond of me, Sir, but she's one of my Lieutenants, she's part of my team, my crew." He said fiercely.

Pruitt just kept on watching him. He was trying to understand him. He was trying to see below the mask of the tough Captain Sullivan was known to be.

"I give you one question and I want you to answer me honestly, Sullivan." Pruitt said and this time it was Sullivan who regarded him with a look that could kill. He needed a moment to think about it. He had a distant feeling, warning bell in his head telling him he was walking into a trap. But this was Pruitt Herrera and so he decided to man up.

"All right. Ask me." Sullivan said.

"Did you or did you not sleep with my daughter?" Pruitt said and paid close attention to the other man's reaction. Sullivan swallowed before answering him.

"I did not." He said and although deep inside he knew he was walking on a very thin ice, the truth was that they didn't sleep together. They didn't even have sex. They just kissed and made out before his leg gave out. Which was another thing he would have to address soon.

Pruitt was silent and it made Sullivan nervous.

"Sir?" He asked then.

"All right." Pruitt said and Sullivan could only guess that it meant the man finally believed him.

"I don't want her to destroy her career, Sir." Sullivan added and hoped it was the right thing to say.

"Her reputation is already damaged, Sullivan." Pruitt argued back.

"Gossips and rumors, Sir. Sadly almost every female firefighter had to face those at least once in her career."

"You're right about that, yeah." Pruitt had to agree.

"She can prove them all wrong. She's good at what she does. She's one of the best."

"That she is." Pruitt said and Sullivan noticed he sounded sad for some reason.

"I'll be watching you, Sullivan. Don't screw it up."

"That's not my intention, Pruitt." He said and deliberately used his given name. Pruitt didn't react at all which surprised him a bit.

"See you tomorrow, Sullivan." Pruitt said then and Sullivan wished him good night.

They all dressed into their dress blues and took part of the memorial service the Seattle PD had for Ryan Tanner. Pruitt asked if he could join 19 and so he sat with them, in his own uniform. Andy was wearing her uniform too. She was torn between something little less formal and her uniform but she needed something to keep her strong enough to go through this and so she opted for her uniform.

When her time came to talk, she took a deep breath and walked to the podium. She didn't have any papers with her. All she wanted to say about Tanner was in her head. She looked around the audience and remembered her own words to Sullivan, the words he repeated to her when they talked the day after Ryan died.

She felt exposed and she hated it. She was not good at this. She couldn't do this. She didn't have it in her. She looked around in panic and noticed that Sullivan was looking directly at her. He was there. He was there to pay his respects to Ryan, she knew. But he was there.

He was there for her. He was looking at her and his eyes spoke volumes. He was the solid point in the crowd she needed when she needed to stay focused. And so she locked her eyes with his and started to talk about Ryan Tanner. Few times she looked away and around the church full of people, few times she looked at her own hands but saw Ryan's blood on them and had to look up. And when she got lost she looked back at Sullivan. He was still there.

Sullivan knew that anyone could notice. He knew the same during Ripley's funeral. But at some points in his life, during some situations he just didn't give a damn. Andy was there for him when he had to say goodbye to Ripley, she was there, smiling encouragingly, reading his thoughts and supporting him through the whole thing. And so he would be damned if he wouldn't be there for her now. And so he kept on looking at her, trying to give her the same strength she gave him.

It was breaking his heart to see her up there. But on the other hand it was giving up strange warm feeling to realize that she kept on coming back to him, locking her eyes with his. She didn't care about the audience noticing. She just did what she needed to make it through the memorial service.

And so they both were lost in the crowd and yet they found each other. Both confused and hurting. They both hoped nobody noticed but they were wrong. Somebody noticed and it made him think about his decisions and that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong and treated them both in a way they didn't deserve.

Andy had to blink away couple of tears during her speech. And even through those she saw Robert Sullivan, his solid and steady presence calming her nerves enough to finish one of the hardest tasks she ever had. He never looked away, never let her down. And so she did it, she said goodbye to Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5

When the service was over, Andy hastily left. She couldn't be there anymore and she knew it. She just hugged her father who was as emotional as when they lost her mother. He was surprised by that action and didn't have time to react. She was just gone. Pruitt was standing among his people at that moment and wanted to turn around her follow her, but Montgomery stopped him.

"Let her go, Sir. She needs to get out of here." He told him.

"We've got her." Gibson added and Pruitt only hoped that it was the truth. He knew that his daughter's relations with her friends were badly damaged in the past weeks, well maybe months. He noticed the way she retreated, he knew that something was wrong. And now when he knew what exactly that was, he wasn't that surprised that she didn't exactly share the news.

But he could only guess if the crew knew. Like really knew. But he guessed they did. Things like these never stay secret. What Hughes achieved with Ripley was unique. Stupid and he would never approve but well it didn't matter now. Those two changed a lot of things. But one thing they made worse. The way people saw female firefighters. Now every relationship they had was to be put under the microscope. It set them back and it didn't matter that it never affected Hughes at work, that she was perfectly capable of doing what she was supposed to do and so was Ripley.

Pruitt missed him dearly. He was a good man. Good Chief. He didn't deserve to die. And especially not like that. Well, that applied to Tanner also. That kid was too young to die. Pruitt felt the weight of the world on his shoulders again and had to sit down. He had this fleeting thought that he would be next. That his service will be next. And his daughter, his beautiful and brave daughter will have to write another eulogy.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"What?" Pruitt didn't really hear Miller talking to him.

"Are you okay?" Miller asked again. They all looked worried.

"Let's get out of here. Let's have a beer." Sullivan said then and Pruitt gave him a very strange look.

"Yeah, let's go." Gibson agreed and so they all left. The service was over, people were leaving and they knew that there was no point in staying longer. Besides Pruitt looked like he really needed to get out.

Warren regarded him with a concern look and Pruitt knew exactly that Warren knew what he had been thinking about just a minute ago. Warren stayed behind so he walked next to him.

"Are you all right, Sir?" He asked him.

"Warren." He warned him.

"Look, I still think you should tell at least Andy but right now I'm just asking if you're okay." Warren said and used his tough surgeon voice. Pruitt could tell when it would be futile to try to discuss it with him.

"Physically I'm perfectly fine, Ben." He said and even attempted to smile. "The boy was like a son to me." He said then and Ben just nodded.

"Let's go and have a bear." He told the older man and both knew that this discussion was far from over. Pruitt knew Ben was right, he should tell his daughter. But he didn't know how.

Andy walked home, changed and decided to run a mile or two. Or more. So she just went outside and ran and ran. She didn't pay attention to anything. She just needed to run, needed to get it all out of her system. And this helped her. She knew she was avoiding dealing with the horrible loss but she didn't care. It was just too much on her and she needed time and space to cope. And so she physically exhausted herself to a point where her legs couldn't hold her upright anymore.

She walked home, took a shower, didn't even see Maya and she just went to bed. Setting her alarm clock for early start she was ready to fight another day.

And so in the next week things turned more or less back to normal. Andy was still the first in and the last out, she put everything she had into doing her job and others just watched over her. She pretended not to notice. There were times when she made a decision that wasn't exactly wise but so far they all paid off, she helped to save the victims or contain the fire. She just worried Sullivan would point that out and ban her from going on calls till she dealt with her issues.

Sullivan noticed of course. But so far she managed to balance it all out so he just made sure to remind them that they should take care of themselves, that their safety had to come first. Andy was a perfect officer. She played it cool. She listened to him, followed his orders, she was all yes, sir and no, sir, she never crossed a line, never doubted him or challenged him. And he should be happy about it because she did exactly what he had asked her to do. But truth to be told? It was killing him. He could tell she was slowly slipping away from him and there was nothing left.

Pruitt stopped by twice during that week and Sullivan did his best to show him that there really was nothing going on between him and Andy. But Pruitt didn't really notice. He needed the Station, he needed to feel the place. It was giving him strength. Sullivan understood that and let the man be, let him wander around, help out, eat with the crew. He had no reason to stop him. He was grieving and this was helping him so there was at least Sullivan could do for him.

Sullivan had to make a difficult decision. Chief Dixon called and asked him to give him a name for the promotion. Sullivan would make Battalion Chief and 19 needed a new Captain. Dixon had two names from different stations but wanted to hear Sullivan's opinion. And so he had to choose.

After the last call the crew was slowly getting ready to go home. And Sullivan came for Andy.

"Herrera?"

"Yes, Sir?" She asked and was proud that there was no tension, no hostility, no irony in her voice.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked politely and it surprised her.

"Sure." She said and wasn't sure about what was going on. She walked with him to his office and he closed the door. They remained standing.

"Dixon wants me to give him a name."

"Oh." Andy was a bit surprised he wanted to discuss it with her. She kind of assumed it would be Maya.

"I want to give him yours." Sullivan said.

"What?" She didn't see that coming.

"You have all that it takes to make a good Captain. And you were right, you deserve it for all you have done. Your actions speak for you."

"Sir, no." Andy said, feeling heavy around her heart. This couldn't be happening.

"What do you mean, no?" Sullivan wasn't following.

"I mean that I don't want that promotion."

"Are you serious?" He still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I am. Look, you were right too. It doesn't matter that… " And she stopped suddenly. She needed to take a deep breath. "It doesn't matter that there is nothing personal between us. They all will think there is and that the promotion is just a big favor." She said and pretended not to notice how hurt he seemed when she said that there was nothing personal between them.

"You can prove them wrong." Sullivan answered after a moment.

"Maybe, yes. But right now? No, Sir. I don't want the promotion."

"Andy…" He tried to play it a bit personal.

"Robert…" She answered and it caught him off guard. He didn't think she'd have the guts after everything that happened between them. With a nod she turned around and wanted to leave. Just before she opened the door, she turned around and looked back at him.

"Do you honestly think it should be me?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, not missing a beat.

"Thank you." She said and left because she didn't trust herself to keep it together. She was so moved, so touched. So proud. But she knew that accepting that promotion would destroy her. And she didn't want that. No, she could wait and her promotion would come sooner or later, when the time was right. Now she could only wonder who would get promoted instead of her. Maya or Jack? Maya was more driven but Jack was the senior Lieutenant there so it should be him.

She also refused to face the depressive feeling about Sullivan's departure. He would be Battalion Chief soon and she wouldn't get to see him every day. He would leave the office at 19, he wouldn't have the number 19 on his helmet anymore. But it was for the better. Maybe she would finally forget about him, maybe her feelings would finally go away. Although she highly doubted it because so far nothing changed.

Sullivan kept on joining them on calls and things turned back to normal in their own specific way. People were okay, doing their job. Bishop was annoying as hell but Sullivan didn't have to interfere because others had it covered. Only Herrera was walking on a dangerous path. She kept on taking risks. More and more. It was like she lost self-preservation thing and Sullivan didn't like it. He was getting worried about her safety. She acted like nothing happened, that the risk she just took was nothing. She just kept on going and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

The last call was his undoing though. They got called to a fire of a small hotel. Another unit was already there but they needed help and back-up. The Chief was reluctant to send another unit as he felt the first should be able to handle it by themselves but after two small explosions from the kitchen he gave in and called 19 to help out.

Lieutenant from 23 was covering for his sick Captain but Sullivan could tell he didn't have much experience with this. The property was large, there were cars all around, a lot of people just standing there, some running, some trying to get back inside for their things. But it was his call and Sullivan didn't want to interfere.

"Sir?" He asked Sullivan.

"Yeah?"

"I could use some help."

"Sure." Sullivan nodded and felt proud of that young man that he knew that the call was out of his league and wanted to give the command to someone else, someone more experienced. Sullivan was proud of him that instead of taking unnecessary risks he wanted to learn how to do this job better.

"Get your people back, they need some rest. We'll take over and you'll back us up." Sullivan suggested and the Lieutenant agreed. He radioed his people and so the teams changed.

"How many people were inside?" Sullivan asked.

"The receptionist said 45 and we have all accounted for."

"Good."

Sullivan gave orders to his people and so the two units cooperated. They needed to get the fire under control so it wouldn't get to the parking lot as they didn't want it to reach all those cars. They managed to push some of them away but not all so far. They were still working on in though.

The moment everything turned really bad was when one of the women came to Andy and her team from people from 23.

"You need to go back, madam." Andy said.

"No, you don't understand. I think the truck driver is still inside."

"What? What truck driver?"

"I didn't notice it at first because Jimmy, that's his name, Jimmy Hammond, parks outside the parking lot. Over there." She said and pointed into a direction where a truck was parked.

"Bishop, can you check the truck on your 6?"

"Why?"

"One of the guests thinks he might be still in the hotel but maybe he's asleep in the truck." Andy suggested.

"Will do." Maya replied and both Andy and the older lady waited anxiously for her to report back.

"Herrera, it's negative. The truck is empty."

"Thanks. Captain?" Andy called Sullivan.

"I hear you. What's his name?"

"Jimmy Hammond." Andy replied.

"I just checked the list of guests. There is no Jimmy Hammond on it." He replied.

"He is a friend of the receptionist. She lets him sleep in one of the rooms when he's in town." The older lady said.

"How do you know this?"

"I work as a cook here." She replied. "He sleeps in the room downstairs, just behind the reception."

"Captain? The cook says he's not on the list. He might still be inside." Andy said urgently.

Sullivan knew that this would be a decision to haunt him in his sleep but the fire was too extensive.

"We can't go in there. People from 23 said the hotel was clear." He argued back.

"They wouldn't have known about him. There's a room behind the reception."

"Doesn't matter, Herrera." Sullivan said back.

"The fire is not in the area of the reception. We could check it out." She tried.

"No, it's too dangerous." Sullivan replied. He would love to check but it was simply too dangerous and he wouldn't risk lives of his people for someone who probably wasn't even there.

Andy had a different approach though.

"Are you sure he was there?" She asked the older lady.

"He's not out here and his truck is there. He has to be there." She replied, tears in her eyes, she was sad and worried.

And so Andy grabbed her gear.

"Sir, I'm coming in." She announced and although Sullivan practically yelled at her not to do it and so did others from her crew, warning her not to go in, yelling at her it was too dangerous and that she shouldn't, she just did it.

When Sullivan realized she would go there, he left the Lieutenant from 23 and ran to the other side of the house where the reception was.

"Herrera!" He yelled, panicking. She didn't reply.

After few absolutely agonizing minutes he saw her coming out of the house, dragging a body with her. The driver was in the burning hotel. Two other firefighters came to her to help her, they took the man from her arms and got him away from the fire. Sullivan stopped dead in his tracks. He was so mad he couldn't breathe. Andy was taking deep breaths, she looked okay.

And that was the moment when another explosion came from the inside and fire blasted through the door from where she just emerged couple of minutes ago. It knocked her down. Everyone stopped and tried to assess the situation. The stairway fell down and with the explosion from unknown source the reception was burning down.

Andy realized that it could have happened while she was in there but she thought about the man she dragged out and she felt like she made the right call. She looked in the direction where the Aid Car was and two firefighters were doing chest compression on her victim. She noticed Sullivan coming closer, mad and angry but she kept her eyes on the victim. It felt like hours but she knew it wasn't that long when they stopped and covered him with a blanket. He was dead.

Sullivan saw her looking into that direction and knew exactly what was going through her head. He needed to stay focused on containing the fire but the look he gave Andy spoke volumes. She was in troubles and she knew it. He left, giving orders and asking for status updates from his people.

They stayed at the place for quite some time, taking turns with people from 23, trying to put the fire down. Eventually they managed and asked dispatch to send another unit to finish the job and watch the site for some additional flares that could be quite dangerous too.

Sullivan talked to the Lieutenant from 23 and was glad he could help out.

"How's your Lieutenant?" The man asked.

"She's fine." Sullivan said and the man understood that it was not a topic Sullivan would want to discuss. Andy broke all the rules and there would have to be hell to pay.

When they left the scene and got back to the Station, Sullivan had time to cool off a bit. He noticed the tension among his people. It was a difficult call but he guessed it had something to do with Herrera and her stupid decision. He also noticed that as he and she could actually work together, Bishop and Gibson were on edge constantly. And he hated that.

"Herrera." He said and his strong voice carried through the big garage. Andy closed the door of the Engine and turned around to face her Captain.

"Get a shower and then I want to see you in my office." He said and didn't wait for her reply. He left as he needed to take a shower himself.

Andy looked at Montgomery and Hughes as they were standing just next to her and the closed her eyes for a minute.

"He's pissed." Montgomery said.

"We all are." Hughes added.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Why? Are you kidding? It was stupid to run in there! You almost got yourself killed." Vic replied and looked like Andy was crazy for even asking out loud.

"I was doing my job." Andy said back.

"No. You risked your life." Montgomery replied and let her think about it. And so Andy, tired and with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, took a shower and then came to Sullivan's office.

* * *

_One more to go... and then on Monday another story if they don't satisfy me with the real episode!_


	6. Chapter 6

_For teres-i. Without you I wouldn't have half of the ideas!_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Sir." Andy said formally. She came inside but didn't close the door.

"What the hell was that, Herrera?" Sullivan asked and she knew he was mad. Really mad.

"I wanted to save the victim."

"I told you not to go inside." He argued back.

"But he was there."

"And he was already dead." Sullivan replied.

"But we didn't know that, Sir." Andy tried to defend her actions.

"I gave you an order, Herrera and you didn't listen to me. You ran into that house and almost got yourself killed." He said fiercely, standing just a few steps away from her.

"It won't happen again, Sir." Andy replied and wanted to leave but he stopped her.

"You think this is all?" He asked, not believing her. "You think you just say it won't happen again and leave?"

"Is there anything else, Sir?" She asked as politely as she could but it sounded like she was actually mocking him. That was not her intention but she didn't really mind.

"I've had enough of your reckless behavior." He said then, after a moment of long heavy silence.

"Sir…"

"You're on desk duty till you figure out how to follow orders." He told her and she just gaped at him.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am serious."

"But…" Andy knew that desk duty would kill her. She would have too much time to think. She wouldn't get the bury all her thoughts and emotions on calls. She didn't want to face them, she wanted to forget about them and so she needed to work and desk duty was not enough.

"You think I want to stay here and face your father? You think I want to tell him how his daughter got killed because she couldn't follow orders?"

"That's not fair. I follow your orders."

"No, you don't." Sullivan replied and noticed how Andy's posture slowly changed.

"I wanted to save him." Andy said back.

"You should have listened to me." He said.

"But I was right!" Andy argued back, her voice getting more emotional.

"But your safety has to come first." Sullivan argued back, equally worked up now.

The crew noticed the loud voices coming from the Captain's office and although they really didn't want to, they came closer and stopped at the reception. All but one of the curtains were closed but the door was open. And so they could hear those two and watch them. They didn't want eavesdrop but well

"Why? I'm a firefighter and that's a risky job." Andy continued.

"But that doesn't mean you have to get yourself killed."

"I was not killed." Andy argued back and they all were surprised by her tone.

"Look, I know what you're going through." Sullivan tried a different approach. But Andy jumped into his sentence with a very strong "no, you don't."

"I lost my best friend too, remember? You were there!" He said and his people outside the office looked at Vic. She just rolled her eyes. They acted like she would break every time someone mentioned Ripley.

"But that's not the same."

"No, it's never the same." Sullivan replied. "But that doesn't give you the right to risk like that." He said and was really mad.

"I am willing to take those risks." Andy told him and they could hear she was pretty mad now too.

"But I am not!" Sullivan almost yelled at her. Andy was surprised by his outburst and didn't know what to say at first.

The crew watched them and Gibson seemed like he had enough. He wanted to go there but Vic stopped him.

"Come on she doesn't deserve this."

"Let them talk, Gibson" Vic said.

"Trust me, Gibson. Let them" She said and he regarded her for a second before nodding.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Vic."

"Yeah, me too." She said as she had a feeling that the conversation in Captain's office could maybe solve more than Andy's suicidal behavior.

"It's my life." Andy said to Sullivan and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember telling your father the same thing when he gave me a lecture about taking unnecessary risks when Claire died." He confessed and Andy just gaped at him. She opened her mouth in shock and had no words for him. Her father?

"And he also asked me if Claire would want me to get myself killed because of being reckless. So now I am asking you the same thing. Would Tanner want that?" He asked her. Andy stood there, her eyes were betraying the depth of her emotions. She needed to take a couple of deep breaths before answering.

"He was working for the Police. He…"

"He wanted you to live." Sullivan said.

Andy listened to him and felt the unshed tears in her eyes. She hated that. She needed to make them go away. She needed to get away. She couldn't be here and she couldn't listen to this. All those emotions she tried so hard not to see were coming closer, crushing her and she just couldn't be here in Sullivan's office.

"No." She said, more to herself than to him and turned around to leave the office.

"I want you to live." He said then, hoping that it could make a difference. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm just one of your crew. Just an asset, remember?" She said what she believed was the truth. And he knew that it was only his fault that she thought so.

"Andy…"

"No, don't Andy me. You were the one to pick your promotion over me, remember? So you don't get to stand here and talk like this." She said, mad like hell.

The crew was standing there at the reception, mouths open, eyes shocked. It seemed they would all finally hear what actually happened between their friend and their Captain. Gibson shot Vic a look but she just shrugged.

"I did everything you asked of me! I lost everything while you get your promotion and leave us. I lost Ryan!" She raised her voice again as she got more and more emotional. She was half crying and he had the distant feeling he was getting closer to the real issue that caused all her weird half-suicidal behavior. Something clearly happened before Tanner died.

"He came back to tell me he loved me. And I couldn't even say it back!" Andy stopped caring about the consequences at that point. "So don't tell me what to do!"

"I won't let you risk your life!" He argued back, getting back to the original point of this whole discussion. "It won't bring him back. No matter how much you risk, it won't bring him back." He said then a bit calmer. Andy just blinked away the tears. How the hell did he read her so well? That wasn't fair.

"He died because of me…. He…" Andy was on the brink then.

"It was not your fault." Sullivan tried to reassure her.

"He pushed me away. When Milo pulled the trigger, Ryan pushed me aside and got shot. He died because of me. Because he loved me." Andy said and was crying by then.

"Andy…" Sullivan didn't know how to comfort her through this. Or if she would even want that. He wanted to reach out to touch her but she moved away from him.

Others stayed silent, out of sight. That was some news. No wonder she acted like she did. This was hell of a burden to carry.

"I wanted to tell him I loved him too but I couldn't. And he knew it. He knew…he knew how I felt about you." Andy continued, wiping away her tears angrily but it seemed that it just caused them to fall down her cheeks faster. This was getting out of hand too fast.

Sullivan was losing himself in this conversation but at some point he stopped caring. This was about more than just her behavior. This ran deeper and he was a fool to think he could avoid it. Especially after she said Tanner knew about her feelings for him.

"If anything happened to you, if you died, it would kill me." He told her and watched her blink away tears.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't go through it again." He replied and Andy wasn't following him.

"Again?"

"I almost lost my mind when I lost Claire. I can't lose you too." He said again. And one part of him hoped Andy would… well do something normal and nice but her eyes hardened and she started to breathe faster.

"How dare you say something like that? You can't just do this to me."

"You have to stop risking so much."

"Why?" She asked him and dared him to answer.

"It would destroy your father." He replied. Andy wanted to say something but he just took a step closer and continued. "It would hurt your friends, your crew."

Sullivan didn't really know what made him say it but he did it. "Damn it Andy, it would kill me!" He nearly yelled at her. Others at the reception looked like they just found out it was Christmas morning and time to open the presents. Now the conversation took a different turn.

Andy stood there and her heart was beating madly in her chest.

"It would kill me to lose you, Andy!"

"Why? You told me to go." Andy said then, her heart breaking under the pressure of everything she was put through during this conversation.

"And I'll always regret it." He confessed, not caring about the consequences anymore.

"If I kept my feelings in check I wouldn't have been home. He would have visited me here and he would still be alive. And you wouldn't be leaving us… leaving me too." Andy said tearfully and the weight of all those guilty emotions crushed her. She cried hard, hugging her midriff, she let it all out. The pain, the fear, the anguish.

Her legs buckled under her and she was kneeling on the floor of his office then. His heart broke for her. He felt it break and bleed and he just couldn't simply stand there and watch. No, he needed to do something. So he let his instincts take over and he came closer to her, sat down on the ground and brought her closer to him. She tried to fight him at first but then gave up. She buried her head in his chest and so he just sat there with her in his arms, just holding her, offering as much comfort as he could. And he just ignored his own tears.

Only then he noticed the open door and the rest of the crew standing there. He stopped moving for a moment, his hand wasn't caressing Andy's hair and he just watched them. Montgomery stepped inside the room and closed the last blinds. As he was walking back outside, Gibson reached for the door and closed it behind him. And so Sullivan found himself alone with crying Andy on his floor.

He didn't rush her, he just let her let it all out as she needed it to. He held her and realized that he was right where he was supposed to be. He was there with her, for her. She needed him and he was willing to give her everything.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed before she calmed down a bit. She moved away from him a bit but still stayed close enough to feel his body heat and his scent. It was calming her so much it was scary actually.

"Come on, get up." He asked her and helped her to get up. He walked with her to his bunk and she sat down on his bed. She was so exhausted she could barely walk. He helped her to lie down and covered her with his blanket.

"Shhh…"

"I lost everything. My dad, Maya, I lost you and I lost Ryan." Andy said then, her voice breaking.

"I'm really sorry about Tanner. But I think you'll sort it out with your dad and with Bishop too." He wanted to reassure her.

"And you, Robert?" She asked as she truly didn't care if it was appropriate or not. He reached out, put her hear behind her ear and loved the warm feeling that spread through him when his palm touched her cheek.

"You didn't lose me." He said then. She wanted to protest but he just smiled at her gently, sadly. "I love you." He told her. Andy didn't reply, she just watched him. He was so nervous and so emotional that he wanted to hide someplace dark. It was too much on him as well.

"Hold me." She said and he did as she asked. He lied down to her and held her. With few last tears falling down her cheeks, Andy fell asleep from exhaustion, safely hidden in his arms.

They would have to talk a lot more about this and he would have to face the crew and Pruitt. Oh and Dixon. He hated it all. Besides he had one big secret and knew that keeping something like pain in his leg a secret from her would lead to something not pretty at all.

But right now he focused on her. She looked so small and so fragile. And even despite all she was beautiful and he felt the invisible force pulling him closer to her. Damn, he was so screwed. He truly did love her.

* * *

_Okay okay okay I wanted to finish before the next episode but I have one more chapter in my head so let me know if you're interested._


	7. Chapter 7

Sullivan watched Andy sleep for a few minutes as he needed time to sort out his thoughts. He knew he would have to face the crew. And he was not looking forward to it. They saw what happened, or at least some of it, they heard too. And they were there when she collapsed and he decided to forget about everything and just hold her. She was one of them, they cared about her. And he was the intruder. Or used to be. But still if they would have to pick one of them, it wouldn't be him and he knew that.

When he tried to get up Andy whimpered. She had an uneasy sleep. Well, he could understand that very well. She was going through hell. He caressed her face and whispered words of comfort till she fell back into deep sleep. He got up then, covered her so she wouldn't get cold which was something that could happen even though it was warm inside the station, but in her condition... and then he closed the door and walked through his office. Opening the door out he was partially relieved he didn't see anyone from the A shift there. There was only the receptionist but that was all. He greeted her and walked upstairs. He was pretty sure he found the crew in the beanery.

Looking at the clock he was surprised to see how much time had passed. He realized he was quite hungry. Well, nothing left to wait for.

The crew was indeed in the beanery. For a while they tried to talk about what just happened downstairs but then they stopped with it. It wouldn't lead to anything. And so they just made dinner, turned on the TV and relaxed. Nobody even thought about going home. They just wanted to wait and see about Andy and their Captain.

When Sullivan came upstairs, he stopped right when he walked in to the beanery. They all looked at him. He swallowed, nervous suddenly.

"She's asleep." He said and they all just kept on staring at him with those curious caring glances. The first one to break the heavy silence was Montgomery when he asked him if he was hungry.

"Actually yeah. I'm starving." Sullivan replied.

"Then come and eat." Gibson said and Sullivan had to remind himself to actually move his legs. He was frozen to the spot, so nervous about this that he felt like he was 16 again.

He joined them at the table and they gave him some bread, salad and pasta with some tomato sauce. They all just waited and it was driving him crazy.

"Okay, if you want to ask about something, just ask."

"You mean we can..." Hughes wanted to clarify the situation.

"Off the record for God's sake. I think we're past that by now." Sullivan said and noticed how they looked surprised.

"So you and Herrera." Miller said.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh I beg to differ, Sir." Montgomery said and others grinned.

"Oh come on." Sullivan pleaded and realized just how painful this conversation will be for him. They wouldn't leave him be till they knew everything. It dawned on him that he would have to come out clean right here right now.

"So... you love her." Bishop asked and others shot her a dirty look. They still weren't okay with her behaviour.

"Yes." Sullivan said honestly. "Yes, I do."

"And she?"

"You will have to ask her that." He replied.

"Sir what happened?" Gibson asked then and everyone grew quiet. Sullivan didn't know how to answer so he opted for brutal honesty. What was left anyway? He got up and walked over to the window. He was brave but not so brave to face them all directly.

"I screwed up, that's what happened. I thought I was protecting her and her career by turning away from this. But I only hurt her. She tried to work it out but I didn't want to listen so I told her to take the week off." Sullivan said.

"Well you're an idiot." Miller said then and as Sullivan turned around shocked he panicked.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yep." Vic answered. Miller looked at Sullivan then but he just smiled sadly.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"So what's going to happen now?" Hughes asked. "How are you going to handle it?" She wanted to know. She had firsthand experience with this kind of issues and knew it wasn't easy, that it wouldn't be easy.

"I don't know, honestly. I..."

"If it was up to you?" Vic asked. "What would you want?"

Sullivan had to think for a moment but then smiled sadly. "I want to work it out." He told them and they could tell he was being honest. But before they could get any more answers from him, there was a knock on the door and Pruitt was standing there, watching them.

"What is going on?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing, Sir." Montgomery answered. Not that Pruitt would believe him but he could at least try.

"Is Andrea here?" Pruitt asked. "I need to talk to her." He said and others looked at Sullivan. He was kind of glad Pruitt stopped the discussion. But on the other hand the one he was about to have downstairs was probably worse.

"Come with me, Pruitt." He said and with a nod at his people he took Pruitt out of the beanery.

"What is going on, Sullivan?" Pruitt asked, worried now.

"In here." Sullivan said and showed him to his office. Slowly he opened the door to Captain's bunk and there she was, asleep in his bed, she looked hurt and exhausted, she looked so sad even in her sleep.

Sullivan motioned for him to stay silent and closed the door again. Pruitt walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Sullivan sat down opposite to him and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to tell what the hell happened?" Pruitt asked, impatiently.

"Well..." And Sullivan told him about the last call. About Andy's behaviour. He told him about coming back to the Station and wanting to talk to her. He told him about their argument. Well, most of it.

"Wait a moment, Sullivan. What are you not telling me?" Pruitt asked as he was sure there was a huge part of the story missing.

"I know you care about her. I have an idea about how much exactly."

"I told you there was nothing between her and me and I meant it." Sullivan said firmly.

"I know that. I saw the way you look at her."

"Sir..." Sullivan was too tired for these half riddles.

"Dad?" Andy asked suddenly, standing at the door.

"Hija..." Pruitt said and walked over and hugged her. "Are you all right?"

"No," Andy answered, "but I will be." She added and he looked proud of her. "But there is something you need to know and I need you to listen."

"We can talk later, Andrea." Pruitt said gently. "Come over for dinner, okay?"

"Okay." She answered. Pruitt kissed her cheek lovingly and she looked confused.

"Sullivan." He nodded at the man and Sullivan just nodded back. He knew that discussion wasn't over but right now he wanted to talk to Andy more than he wanted to talk to him. They both watched him go and then Andy looked at Sullivan.

"What was that about?"

"He was just worried about you." He answered. Andy didn't say anything.

They both looked so nervous they couldn't even talk. They just kept on glancing at each other, didn't know what to do with their hands, nothing. Andy felt like she was back in high school and felt really stupid. They both opened their mouths to say something but closed them again. It was so awkward it was actually painful.

"Andy, I..." Sullivan started and when she heard him say her name, something in her broke. She took those few steps and collided with his chest. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry about everything, Andy. I know it's not enough and I don't know how but I will fix this, fix us." He said sincerely.

She just nodded silently into his shirt and still held him for dear life. She felt warm and safe finally and she was not letting him go.

"You'll get promoted and I'll be here."

"I'm still your Battalion chief." He said. "Whatever you do, whatever happens, everyone will question you."

"I know. But I've lost too much already." She answered and looked up at him, looked him in the eye. "I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't." He half said and half promised. Putting loose hair behind her ear she smiled at that contact.

"I need to tell you something though." He said and got all serious. Andy moved away from him a bit, curious and worried.

"What is it?" She asked, tired but still needing to know.

"After L.A., when you went to lock the door..." He started.

"Yes?"

"A sharp pain shot through my leg. I couldn't move it." Sullivan confessed and watched Andy's face change. He didn't want her to interrupt him so he had to continue. "I panicked. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to ... I don't know, be a burden. It just crossed my mind that you shouldn't be there, shouldn't be with me."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Andy..."

"What was it? Are you okay? What happened?" She started shooting questions and he had to give her all the replies. She listened to him patiently and then she punched his arm.

"You're an idiot." She told him.

"So I've heard today from Miller."

"From Miller? Why?"

"They're all upstairs, waiting for you." He told her and she just smiled and hugged him again.

"I don't know what to tell them."

"Whatever you want."

"And what about the consequences?" Andy looked up and met his loving eyes.

"Those we face together, if you decide to give me a second chance." Robert told her and something in her just melted. She put her palm on his cheek and brought his face down so she could kiss him. So they kissed gently, enjoyed the feel of it, every single moment. He smiled at her then and she smiled back. Andy was tired and sad and wanted to crawl under a blanket and get some more sleep but she knew she should face her friends. She owed them an apology and explanation, that was for sure.

And after that she needed to face her father. Which was another level for her. Oh she would love to do that in a day or two after getting some sleep.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm so tired." She told him. "I just want to sleep."

"Go and talk to them." He suggested and with a nod and heavy sigh she did just that. Sullivan waited downstairs and was surprised to see her back so soon.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. For now." Andy answered. "Robert..." Andy started and as she chewed on her lip he could tell she was trying to say something she didn't think was really appropriate.

"Just spit it out."

"I have no idea where we stand now so... Ehm..."

"Andy?" He was more and more curious.

"Is your couch comfortable?"

"What?"

"Your couch... I mean I don't really want to go home right now and I want a chance to talk so I was thinking if I could maybe crash on your couch tonight. But I don't know if..."

"Hey..." He said and reached out for her. She took his hand and came closer to his arms yet again that evening.

"I'm not leaving you, not tonight."

"Okay, Robert."

"Let's go." He said with a smile and she took his hand and walked out of the station with him.


End file.
